


Ночь в музее: Миссия «Эрмитаж»

by stella_lontana, wtf_jules_verne



Category: Claudius Bombarnac - Jules Verne, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_lontana/pseuds/stella_lontana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Первая половина 1920-х гг., молодое советское государство, столкнувшись с экономическими трудностями, принимает решение распродать часть эрмитажных коллекций*. С делегацией покупателей в Ленинград приезжает французский журналист. А в запасниках музея просыпается древняя мумия.





	Ночь в музее: Миссия «Эрмитаж»

**Author's Note:**

> После событий «Клодиуса Бомбарнака» прошло 30 лет, до событий первой «Ночи в музее» осталось 70. Альтернативная хронология: мы предполагаем, что Акменра нашли в 1910-х, а не 1930-х., альтернативная топография Эрмитажа, анахронизмы  
> (Примечания к тексту см. в концевых сносках)
> 
> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 — «Ночь в музее: Миссия «Эрмитаж»»

_Я смотрел в остекленевшие глаза Медузы Горгоны. Горгона, не мигая, смотрела на меня, и под ее неподвижным взглядом мне делалось все более не по себе._

_Нервы шалят, — подумал я. Медуза была нарисована, а точнее, выложена из крошечных фрагментов драгоценной плитки, прямо на полу возле моих ног. Пол сам по себе был шедевром. Медуза впечатляла и днем, но сейчас лунный свет дробился на кусочках мозаики, создавая причудливую игру теней. В ней Медуза казалась живой, напряженно щурились жестокие глаза, зловеще извивались и тянулись ко мне ее волосы-змеи…_

_Я осторожно достал платок и обтер вспотевшие ладони. Резкий металлический звук отвлек меня. Я вскинул голову: прямо мне в глаза смотрела механическая птица. Вздохнув, я отвернулся, продолжая чувствовать на себе взгляд. Пора было менять положение — не хватало только, чтобы меня свели с ума безжизненные взгляды музейных экспонатов. И когда я только успел развить в себе мнительность!_

_Зажав трость под мышкой и осторожно ступая на носках, я перебрался за ножку гигантской чаши. Где мои молодые годы! Когда вас терзают попеременно мигрени и ревматизм, гораздо труднее становится перемещаться тайком и добывать сведения из первых рук. Мое дорогое семейство даже хотело воспользоваться этим обстоятельством, как предлогом, чтобы не выпустить меня за пределы Парижа. Ха! Что бы они понимали!_

_Тот же механический звук вновь заставил меня поднять голову. Золотой павлин опять смотрел мне в глаза. Для этого ему пришлось вывернуть шею градусов на 150. На ней топорщились вздыбленные металлические перья. Я застыл, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Чудовищное механическое пернатое неуклюже переступило с ноги на ногу и с отчетливым лязгом распустило позолоченный хвост. Я попятился. Павлин склонил на бок голову, с кровожадным щелчком раскрыл клюв._

_— Курлы! — и безмолвные сонные залы за моей спиной взорвались разноголосицей звуков._

***

Я подскочил на постели, отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться. Приснится же! Проклятая одышка! Все проклятое!

Комната, в которой я лежал, была обставлена довольно скудно. Сухощавый, полностью седой человек сидел за простым деревянным столом и, сцепив руки в замок, смотрел на меня.

— В-вы?..

— Я, — лучики насмешливых морщин разбежались от его глаз к вискам. — Или вы уже забыли, господин Бомбарнак, как мы с вами полночи обсуждали предметы искусства?

— То-то вторую половину ночи они мне снятся, — пробурчал я и вновь подпрыгнул на постели. — Ох, боже мой! А вы всю ночь просидели у стола? Оттого, что я занял вашу кровать?

— Что там оставалось-то от той ночи, — отмахнулся небрежно мой давний друг. 

— Привезенный вами бурбон был необычайно хорош. Напоминаю вам это на случай, если у вас оставались фантазии, будто после нашей беседы вы сумели бы добраться до гостиницы. Или что я бы вас отпустил. Ночные улицы сейчас не безопасны.

— Да, улицы... — я потер переносицу и наконец соизволил освободить хозяйское ложе. В голове моей все еще глумливо ухмылялся павлин, мысли путались.

***

— Совершенно не помню, упоминал ли об этом вчера, — признался я, отфыркиваясь от ледяной воды над хозяйской раковиной, — но вы даже представить не можете, как я рад снова вас видеть!

— Да неужто? — говорил майор как будто серьезно, но от внешних уголков его глаз разбегались к вискам насмешливые морщины.

— Хотите сказать, вы мне не верите? — обиделся я. — А ведь этого я и боялся. Боялся, что когда между нашими странами пробежала черная кошка, то же самое может случиться и с нами. Между Францией и Россией больше нет дипломатических отношений. Мне даже визу дали с таким трудом…

Смешливые лучи морщин исчезли, взгляд моего собеседника стал суровым. Он быстро опустил глаза.

— Не приплетайте к дружбе политику, Клодиус, — сказал он горько. — Не к добру.

— Простите, — спохватился я, но он уже вскинул голову и снова улыбнулся.

— В конце концом, недоверием здесь должен страдать именно я. Ведь это вы, господин Бомбарнак, прибыли в мою страну в составе делегации, намеренной раскупить и перепродать наши культурные ценности. А я всего лишь стараюсь защитить их от хищников.

— Но-но, — я предостерегающе вскинул руки, — Я не имею отношения к коварным замыслам господ акционеров. Я всего лишь журналист и мой долг — правдиво их описать.

Майор Нольтиц наконец рассмеялся:

— Так и я слава богу не сотрудник музея.

***

Расскажи я кому-нибудь, что провел ночь в компании советского чекиста — одного из этих суровых людей, стоящих на страже интересов молодого государства, меня бы сочли, нет, не предателем, но уж сумасшедшим бесспорно. Будто я не знаю, что меня и так им называют за глаза. Редакции моей, видите ли, не дает покоя то обстоятельство, что господин Бомбарнак не отправился на заслуженный отдых, а продолжает по мере сил снабжать газету острыми репортажами. Домашним моим (а у меня, не буду скрывать, две прекрасные дочери, не будем упоминать об их мамаше, покинувшей меня пятнадцать лет назад ради ничтожного бакалейщика) не нравится, что я сплавлялся по Амазонке, не нравится, что посетил Египет, не нравится, что направился теперь в советскую Россию. Они предпочли бы видеть меня в кресле качалке у камина. Пфф! Я бы тоже, возможно, предпочел видеть их замужем за кем-то поинтереснее лавочников, но я не имею привычки навязывать людям свой взгляд на жизнь. К тому же, камин и кресло-качалка — это ужасающе скучно! Я сказал бы, что предпочту умереть в путешествии, в одном из безумно интересных мест, где никогда прежде не бывал, но дело в том, что я еще вообще не собираюсь умирать. Господин Клодиус Бомбарнак бодр и полон сил, жаль, что стал теперь чуть менее поворотлив, чем во времена юности!

С майором Нольтицем, тогда военным хирургом Российской Империи, я познакомился, когда юность моя была на излете. Или это время уже стоило бы назвать порой зрелости? Короче говоря, познакомились мы много лет назад во время одного из самых головокружительных моих путешествий, по итогам которого газета «XX век», получила отличный репортаж о не самых легкодоступных местностях Средней Азии, а я обрел превосходного друга. В дальнейшем судьба не раз разводила нас по разные стороны земного шара, подвергала многочисленным опасностям, встречи были коротки, но всегда сердечны. Теперь же нас разделяло не только географическое пространство, но и бездны международной политики. Майор продолжал служить своей родине, как делал всегда, и смена государственного устройства в этом ничего не могла изменить. Франция его новое правительство не признавала.

— Что касается культурных ценностей, — сказал я, торопливо шагая рядом с майором по проспекту, некогда бывшему бульваром. На широкой заплате уже начавшей желтеть травы тут и там виднелись пни срубленных почти под корень деревьев. В Ленинграде я уже был. Но тогда он назывался Петербургом, в его границах были бульвары, было больше конок и попадались редкие автомобили, а дома казались новее и светились огнями. Или я был моложе. Ужасно отвык ходить пешком! — Что касается культурных ценностей, переговоры еще не начались, а я ими уже невероятно впечатлился. Вот представьте только, что мне снилось.

И я пересказал свой сон с кошмарным павлином.

Майор смеялся.

— В вашем сне нет ничего невероятного, — сказал он наконец. — Это механические часы. Если в них есть завод — он заставляет павлина двигаться. Это считается красивым, но, на мой взгляд, выглядит немного зловеще. Вы так много читали о царских сокровищах? Или уже успели увидеть их собственными глазами? 

Я покопался в памяти, но, если она не начала мне изменять вслед за женой, прежде в Эрмитаже я не бывал.

— Стоит признаться, мой сон насмеялся над фактами. В нем павлин не казался механической куклой. Ровно наоборот, казалось, что он живет своей, отдельной, сверхъестественной жизнью. И это напоминает мне... Кстати говоря, рассказывал ли я вам как съездил в Египет?

Майор заверил, что про Египет я ему пока не рассказывал. С Египтом, между тем, вышло интересно.

***

_В Египет меня пригласил мой старый приятель М., служивший профессором в Кембриджском университете. Да, беспокойный дух и бесконечная тяга к знаниям — и то, и другое, между прочим, обязательны для любого хорошего корреспондента — позволили мне обзавестись друзьями во всех частях света. И пусть в те годы девочки мои уже призывали меня «угомониться», а редакция «XX века» (его, кстати, давно было пора переименовать в «XXI-й») отказывалась поручать специальные репортажи — дух мой оставался неукротим. Никаких каминов и кресел!_

_Условия в Египте оказались более чем сносными. Кормили неплохо (для англичан), к походной жизни мне было не привыкать, а М. со дня на день обещал мне сенсацию. Пока что сенсация имела вид двух занесенных песками пологих холмов, днем М. и его команда пытались извлечь их из-под песка, вечерами с упоением рассказывали, какие важные люди, должно быть, погребены под холмами. Мне же оставалось только бестолково слоняться вокруг, обдумывая канву для будущего репортажа._

_Компанию мне составлял паренек по имени Сесил, сынишка одного из рабочих. И так как история всегда улыбается чистым духом, именно мы с Сесилом одним лунным вечером и провалились в едва припорошенную песком дыру у подножья холма…_

***

Тем временем, мы с майором вышли на набережную, и я задержался, пытаясь охватить, впитать взглядом окружавшую меня красоту. Изумительный город: даже в конце лета он казался похож на одну из тех ледяных скульптур, что городские власти отливают на Сене в особо холодные зимы. Словно застыл, замер в призрачной дымке, за бликующей поверхностью хрусталя. Бывшие дворцы, горбатые спины мостов — и свинцовое небо над головой. Я вздохнул полной грудью — и увидел громаду здания, темно-красного, с бурыми, точно в пленке закопченной крови колоннами*. Этот цвет странным образом гармонировал с цветом неба, порождая дикую, северную красоту, — и одновременно вселял тревогу. Наш путь лежал туда.

Мы поднялись в музей по той самой лестнице, по которой семь лет назад прошли революционные матросы, возвестившие о конце эпохи. Об этом здесь имелась мемориальная доска. Прямо против нее, словно споря с торжеством новейших времен, находилась статуя девушки в греческом хитоне и с прической времен Июльской монархии.

— Прошу вас, Клодиус, не наделайте глупостей, — сказал майор, под сводами этого негостеприимного дома тоже ставший суровым и строгим.

Я машинально кивнул, все еще любуясь статуей. Девушка улыбнулась и подмигнула мне прижимая очаровательный пальчик к губам. Я вздрогнул и уставился на нее во все глаза. Померещится же!

***

Переговоры, от которых я многого ждал, происходили ужасающе скучно. Я-то надеялся посмотреть на шедевры и услышать парочку ужасающих тайн, а на деле оказался на собрании бухгалтеров. Мы сидели в довольно безликом зале — тоже с памятной табличкой, украшающей стену — вокруг длинного овального стола, но согласия в наши ряды это не приносило. Директор Эрмитажа, господин Тройницкий и не скрывал, что все это мероприятие ему претит. Представитель народного комиссариата внешней торговли не скрывал, что его волнуют деньги, а не картины. Представители покупателей не скрывали своей неприязни друг к другу и к продавцам. Мои товарищи — журналисты не скрывали, что их мало интересуют кипы бумаг с длинными рядами цифр. Мы ждали шедевров и сенсаций. На журналистов никто внимания не обращал.

Вся эта тоска с обсуждением правил торговли и международных кризисов, результатов экспертиз и качества лака, обменного курса и долговых обязательств, годов создания и правил аукционов — тянулась до самого обеда. Ему к счастью не могли воспрепятствовать ни курс, ни кризисы, ни долги. Для фуршета нас проводили в соседний зал, поприятней. Стены были затканы гобеленами, весьма недурными, на мой вкус. А в углах, привстав на носки, тянули к небу огромные связки цветов — нет, ветвистые золотые подсвечники — три тоненькие женские фигуры — красавицы-кариатиды, черные, точно летняя ночь.

Сам обед уступал обстановке. Я попытался прочувствовать, что вкушаю бренную пищу в царском дворце — но не преуспел. Выходило больше похоже на бивуак.

— Тот кто делал эти канапе, — поделился я вслух, разглядывая, похоже, нарубленные саблей, но все равно исключительно вкусные бутербродики, — несомненно, гений военно-полевой кухни. Помнится, когда я был в экспедиции в Египте...

Худенькая барышня в толстых «стрекозьих» очках, несмело тянувшая руку за бутербродом по соседству со мной, вздрогнула, едва не подпрыгнув на месте. Несчастное произведение поварского искусства выскользнуло из ее тонких пальцев, заставив официанта, имевшего отчетливо военную выправку, недовольно покоситься в нашу сторону.

— Вы были в экспедиции в Египте?! — голосом, дрожащим уже не от испуга, а от восторга, переспросила юная мадмуазель. — О господи, расскажите же!

Высшая несправедливость вот в чем: когда-то я мастерски развлекал девиц, преувеличивая собственные подвиги и сочиняя подлинные небылицы. Теперь небылицы происходят в моей жизни сами по себе, а необходимость развлекать девиц вроде как отпала. Да и какой девице расскажешь о моем Египте без того, чтобы она сочла меня сумасшедшим?

***

_Мы с Сесилом оба остались живы и, что удивительно, даже целы. Неровная каменная кладка поднималась вокруг, чтобы на невероятной высоте сомкнуться конусом над нашими головами. Чуть ниже, в каменной стене виднелся пролом, в который мы и умудрились упасть, и в эту широкую дыру без помех лился лунный свет. Но здесь, внизу, его встречало другое свечение._

_Мы стояли между трех выстроенных правильным треугольником каменных постаментов, там, где их не поверхность не скрывал песок, виднелась причудливая резьба, которую мой друг М. Наверняка смог бы расшифровать. А на стене гробницы — или подземного храма — против самого крупного из трех возвышений висела, испуская золотое сияние, скрижаль с таинственными письменами. Время не пощадило ее, ровный строй таинственных знаков нарушали выбоины и щербины, но оно так и не заставило ее потускнеть._

_– Сесил, – прохрипел я, – сдается мне, мы совершили открытие века!_

_Мальчик лазал, как белка, и смог выбраться по неровной каменной кладке. Я остался ждать помощи — скалолазание никогда не было моей сильной стороной. Вот бег — да. Или бокс. Отправив моего юного приятеля на волю, я вернулся к золотой пластине. Чем-то она неудержимо меня влекла. Приблизившись вплотную, я разглядел, что то, что я принял за щербины и выемки, были немного смещенные относительно остальных сегменты скрижали. Она была разборной, точно детская головоломка! Осторожно протянув руку, я коснулся металла — теплого, словно плоть — и поправил сместившийся элемент. Скрижаль полыхнула ярче, меня ослепило — или даже отбросило. Пришел в себя я на высоком надгробии, которое непочтительно использовал как диван. В моей темнице стало заметно светлее, золотое сияние теперь слепило глаза, и из-за набегавших слез казалось, что стены гробницы колеблются перед моим взором._

_А потом я услышал стук. Снизу, из каменного надгробия…_

***

Чтобы не пугать впечатлительных девиц, я постарался изложить эту историю без излишних подробностей. Барышня, с которой свела меня судьба, и без того смотрела на меня так, будто я был джином, открывшим ей пещеру с сокровищами Алладина. Интересно, кстати, сильно ли перепугался Аладдин?

Девица моя представилась Эмилией. Худенькая, нелепая, в мешковатой, с чужого плеча одежде и больших очках, говоря о Египте, она становилась почти красавицей. Сыпала именами фараонов и их свитских, как домохозяйка из Бордо перечисляла бы имена соседей, и об итогах той нашей экспедиции была осведомлена, пожалуй, не хуже меня.

— Ну как же, — она мило улыбнулась, и эту улыбку ничуть не испортили неровные зубки, — к тем находкам наш музей имеет самое непосредственное отношение. Экспедиция 19… года финансировалась совместно царской Россией, Францией и Британией — военный союз сам собой распространился и на научные союзы, тем более, что была война и все чувствовали известную ограниченность средств. Находки тоже были разделены в соответствии с вкладами. Наш зал имеет честь…

— Невероятно! — воскликнул я, прикинув, что в упомянутом году моя чрезвычайно осведомленная собеседница еще должна была учиться в гимназии. 

— Но вы...

— Младшая смотрительница зала египетских экспонатов, — она склонила голову и попыталась спрятать руки, точно примерная горничная, вдруг осознавшая, что осмелилась заговорить с гостем на хозяйском пиру. — Я, разумеется, не тягаюсь в знаниях с нашим куратором...

— Ого! — восхитился я. — Так я имею честь разговаривать с настоящей хранительницей сокровищ! И что какие же именно из ценностей фараонов попали в эти заботливые руки?

Моя собеседница покраснела — должен заметить, весьма изящно. Но от следующих же ее слов у меня перехватило дух.

— Если вы охотник за ценностями, мсье, вас несомненно заинтересует золотая пластина с иероглифами времен IV династии. А если за сокровищами науки...

— Золотая пластина? — не своим голосом повторил я, чем, видимо, изрядно уронил себя в глазах собеседницы. — Золотая пластина и девять вставных элементов?

***

Восстановить свое реноме в глазах мадмуазель Эмилии стоило мне немалых усилий. Я задействовал все мое красноречие. Наконец бесчисленные истории заставили ее сменить гнев на милость и, видимо, оценив мою безобидность и мою увлеченность Египтом, она согласилась показать мне свои владения.

— Не сейчас, — заговорщицки шепнула она мне, — когда все уйдут. И я прошу вас, никому ни слова, иначе это будет стоить мне работы, а вместе с ней и мечты.

Поверьте мне, я не вандал, не жулик и не грабитель, чтобы пробираться ночами в закрытые залы иностранных музеев. Я также и не любитель сомнительных приключений — хотя майор Нольтиц однажды расхохотался, когда я ему это сказал. Но я должен был увидеть эту скрижаль!

Отговорившись перед майором делами — он с сомнением хмыкнул и посоветовал мне не увлекаться — в ранних предосенних сумерках я вернулся к ступеням Эрмитажа. Эмилия обещала отворить для меня ближайшую к ее владениям служебную дверь. Просочившись между двумя громадами зданий — портик правого держали на плечах величественные Атланты, и от вечерних теней казалось, что гигантские фигуры переминаются с ноги на ногу, поправляя на спине тяжелую ношу — я снова оказался под прохладной сенью Зимнего дворца. Несколько гулких коридоров — и мы в Египетском зале.

— Здесь после заката становится не по себе, — вполголоса сказала Эмилия за моим плечом. — Мне-то ничего, я часто прихожу сюда читать, дома братишки ссорятся. А вот Владимир Сергеевич, мой куратор, никогда в зал вечером не заходит. Не смотрите в левый угол, вам не понравится. Вот она пластина, экспонат временной выставки. Вам удивительно повезло. Но если ваши подопечные вздумают и ее купить, я на вас очень обижусь, господин журналист.

— Они не мои подопе… — начал я и замер, завороженный. Она сияла, как прежде, и как прежде приковывала взгляд, затмевая своим величием все вокруг. Ни время, ни тление, ни политические дрязги не трогали ее. Как и тогда, в гробнице, маленькая неправильность терзала глаз, и, не сознавая, что делаю, я протянул руку и поправил криво стоящий элемент.

— Вы что?! Не трогайте! — закричала Эмилия. А потом величественное здание содрогнулось.

Я еще успел подумать, как не вовремя на меня накатывает мигрень с ее ощущением уходящего из-под ног пола — эта первая вестница старческой немощи. Вот и в Египте… И тут истошно завизжала Эмилия. Так визжат в горячке, просыпаясь от страшного сна.

Я медленно обернулся, ощущение сна продолжилось: пол мерно вздрагивал под ногами. Раз, и еще раз. Шаг и шаг. Не отрывая взгляд, я смотрел в левый угол зала. И то, что я видел, действительно мне не нравилось. Шаг, и еще шаг. Впечатывая в пол каменные ступни, на нас шел лев, черный лев, шагавший на задних лапах. Косматую голову украшала корона, бедра опоясывало что-то вроде юбки, а тело было человеческим, и на нем двумя пологими холмами полированного камня возвышалась женская грудь. Зрелище несомненно было впечатляющим. Я безусловно спал.

Сумрачный зал, тем временем, преобразился. Скрижаль, висевшая за моей спиной, источала сияние, и золотой свет высвечивал прежде темные уголки. Ряды стеллажей и полок — на них теперь шла жизнь. Там статуэтка раба, преклонив колени, объясняла что-то статуэтке торговца, а тут два нарисованных землепашца яростно спорили на старом листке папируса. Стая каких-то насекомых, переливавшихся синим и желтым, точно елочная гирлянда, поднялась в воздух.

Визг Эмилии оборвался на высокой ноте. В левом углу зала опять громыхнуло. Львица развернулась рывком, рыкнула, угрожающе обнажила клыки — а потом вдруг смиренно склонила голову. Я увидел огромный каменный саркофаг, неизящный и не ровный, обтесанный временем. Крышка его была сдвинута до половины, чтобы посетители музея могли заглянуть внутрь, оценить устройство этого гроба с изнанки. Но сейчас эта крышка раскачивалась, с каждым толчком сдвигаясь все дальше и дальше. Вот из-под нее показались две тонкие руки — точно косточки, обтянутые обрывками кожи. Пошевелили в воздухе длинными костистыми пальцами и, по-паучьи согнувшись, уцепились за края саркофага. Крышка качнулась снова, и из-под нее вдруг хлынули мириады крошечных существ. Жуки! Толстые, черные, отвратительные жуки.

— Бежим! — заорала Эмилия.

И мы побежали.

***

Грохотало. Стены тряслись, словно в припадке, пол ходил ходуном, странные существа тянули к нам руки, то и дело норовя ухватить за одежду, раскачивались сами собой роскошные люстры и сыпалась на наши головы дешевая побелка.

Весь дворец будто ожил, он, казалось, несся вскачь вместе с нами, танцевал, притопывал на месте, будто радовался, что изловил нарушивших его покой людишек и уже готовился нас пережевать. И гул, ужасающий гул подземного пламени или бурного моря, закладывал уши.

Потом Эмилия, бежавшая впереди меня, вдруг пискнула: «Господи!» — и застыла как вкопанная в очередных дверях. Полный дурных предчувствий, я оттеснил ее. Перед нами открылся увешанный гобеленами зал. Герои тканых полотен двигались, гримасничали, беседовали между собой. Я поспешно отвел глаза: пока ты не видишь чего-то, есть возможность притвориться перед самим собой, будто этого не существует. Стоявший посреди зала стол не увидеть было невозможно.

На широкой мраморной столешнице, едва касаясь ее босыми ступнями, танцевали женские фигуры. Невысокие, в локоть вышиной, чернокожие как эбеновое дерево, в черных же коротких хитонах, они казались тенями ночи, но это была ласковая тулузская ночь. Легкие черноперые крылья, вырываясь из острых лопаток, полоскались за спинами, тонкие руки вздымали к небу огромные связки цветов — нет, ветвистые золотые подсвечники. 

Эмилия тихо охнула и, как завороженная, шагнула в комнату. Три нимфы слетели со стола и окружили ее постоянно движущимся хороводом, протягивая ей свои роскошные букеты. Я замер, не решаясь вмешаться, но тут Эмилия обернула ко мне взволнованное сияющее лицо, и глухой утробный гул, казалось, стих в стенах дворца. 

— Господи, — повторила девушка. — Я не знаю, что это, что сейчас происходит, но это стоило увидеть, даже если мы не выберемся отсюда живыми. 

— Мы выберемся, — я подошел, хромая (не в том я, простите, возрасте, чтоб устраивать гонки), и галантно предложил ей руку. Наши прекрасные танцующие спутницы расступились, давая мне пройти, и вновь закружились, провожая нас к дальним дверям.

— Ну, по крайней мере, эти красотки не рычат и не пытаются съесть нас заживо, — философски заметил я. — Что угодно другое я готов пережить, но, признаться, не люблю, когда меня поедают.

Эмилия засмеялась. Первый испуг отпустил ее. Кажется, бояться уже было бессмысленно. Мы шли через залы и галереи, и различные высокие особы приветствовали нас с полотен. Крылатые существа, бывшие днем ножками столов и капителями колонн, били копытами, хлопали крыльями и поворачивали нам вслед косматые головы. Статуя господина Вольтера пожелала нам приятного дня. После ужасов Египетского зала, остальные обитатели музея отчего-то принимали нас с миром.

На широкой мраморной лестнице насмешливый вакх, изогнувшись, надел на голову Эмилии венок из листьев винограда. Девушка с визгом шарахнулась в сторону. Вакх засмеялся и помахал. Броситься за нею вслед он не мог: нижняя половина его туловища была вмурована в стену.

В нижней части лестницы Эмилия отперла мало приметную дверь, и город встретил нас свежестью речного ветра. Здесь, снаружи, все было _обыкновенно_ , если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

— О господи, — я пошатнулся и сел прямо на ступеньки. — Скажи, что у меня галлюцинации, что нам что-то дурное подсунули на фуршете, что мы с тобой только что совершили интереснейшую экскурсию по ночному музею, и только я порой вел себя как старый лунатик… Что это было, черт побери!

Эмилия заперла дверь, которая выпустила нас на свободу. Вместо того, чтобы отругать меня за неподобающий язык, девушка яростно рассмеялась. Смех оборвался всхлипом.

— Господин Бомбарнак, — дрожа, она обхватила себя руками, и мне почудилось даже, что я слышу стук зубов. — Я вас прошу, я вас очень прошу, проводите меня до дому… Оно… Он… Тот, что был в саркофаге… Что если он пойдёт за нами следом?

***

Если древнее зло, обитающее в Египетском зале, выберется из него, от меня тут было бы мало пользы. А вот на скрижаль не мешало бы взглянуть еще раз. Я повел плечами, подставил лицо свежему речному ветру и, надеясь только, что я не сошел с ума, предложил руку своей молодой даме. Мы вышли на Проспект 25-го Октября*, а потом углубились в переулки. Небо еще дышало ночью, но вдали уже прозвенел первый трамвай.

— Как вы думаете, он же не выбрался? — после долгого молчания сказала Эмилия.

— Мне будет проще ответить, если вы расскажете мне, кто такой он. — У меня были свои предположения на этот счет, но саркофаг был _не тот_. Да и я попросту хотел услышать версию своей спутницы.

— Ох, да можно подумать, вы не читали буклетов, — девушка в нетерпении притопнула ножкой. — Па-Ди-Ист!

Это имя было мне совершенно незнакомо.

Сумерки становились все прозрачнее. Разговор не клеился. Наконец возле пятиэтажного здания, когда-то изящного и нарядного, а теперь отчаянно нуждающегося в ремонте, Эмилия остановилась и принялась копаться в сумочке, отыскивая ключ. Неожиданно она тихо вскрикнула и отпрыгнула в сторону, роняя на мостовую две бирюзовые искры. На сером, щербатом, давно не метеном мостовой асфальте копошились два вырезанных из нефрита жука.

— Ох! — тут же преодолев свой испуг, Эмилия склонилась над ними с таким лицом, с каким кокетка склоняется над пушистым котенком. — Скарабеи!

Я не испытывал добрых чувств к скарабеям, еще помня кошмарную черную массу, хлынувшую из раскрытого гроба. Эти хотя бы выглядели приятнее.  
Первый солнечный луч тем временем погладил девушку по щеке и спустился к жукам. Раздался щелчок, сперва один, а затем и другой каменный скарабей застыли посреди движения, вздрогнули и рассыпались в мелкую пыль. Эмилия всхлипнула и поднесла к лицу руки.

— Утро, — констатировал я. — Рассвет. Окончилось волшебство. Значит, и в музей мы теперь сможем вернуться без страха.

***

Эмилия жила с матерью и двумя младшими братьями в продуваемой всеми ветрами комнате с невероятной высоты потолком и свежесложенной стеной, упиравшейся почему-то в середину высокого арочного окна. Несмотря на стесненные обстоятельства, эти добрые люди не пожелали отпускать меня в ночь (честное слово, я и не представлял, как доберусь до гостиницы), а поздним утром снабдили парой бутербродов, завернутых в промасленную бумагу.

Ими я и позавтракал на площади Урицкого, снова ощущая себя студентом впервые за последние пятьдесят лет. На ступенях величественной колонны, рыжей в лучах утреннего солнца, меня нашел пунктуальный, словно часы, майор.

— Честное слово, друг мой, — сказал он, когда я потеснился, щедро уступая ему половину ступени, и разломил на двоих бутерброд, — если вы не появитесь в гостинице и на третью ночь, я сам буду вынужден вас арестовать. Что, ленинградские барышни не уступают парижским? Или вами двигал чисто исследовательский интерес?

— За кого вы меня принимаете! — возмутился я и смешался под его прямым взглядом. — Ладно, должен признать, я действительно провел эту ночь с дамой…

Майор хмыкнул.

— Мы осматривали коллекции Эрмитажа!

— Охрана совсем мышей не ловит, — вздохнул майор. — Это что, одна из сотрудниц? Должен сказать, у вас оригинальный вкус.

— Я не намерен обсуждать с вами…

— Но берегитесь, — продолжил мой друг, — как бы вас не отследил кто другой и вашу даму не заподозрили в пособничестве западным переговорщикам.

— Да к дьяволу переговорщиков! — возмутился я. — В вашем музее ночами творится какая-то чертовщина.

По ходу моего рассказа светлые брови майора взмывали все выше. 

— Честное слово, Клодиус, я бы решил, что вам попалась морфинистка, если бы не знал наперечет всех мошенниц в этом районе. Признайтесь, вы мало спали, и во сне опять отразились впечатления дня?

— Не верите? — вздохнул я. — Что ж, я и не ожидал. Я бы сам себе не поверил. Но припомните мои слова: в музее творится странное, и сделка эта добром не закончится.

***

Спать хотелось ужасно, а устроенная нашими благожелательными хозяевами экскурсия по Эрмитажу, была так же тосклива, как и переговоры накануне. Особенно, если сравнивать ее с нашей ночной прогулкой.

— Записываете, господин Бомбарнак? — с ехидцей спросил меня господин Ковалев, один из соратников майора Нольтица, приставленный к нашей журналистской группе.

— Записываю, — я качнул тяжелой головой, с трудом сохраняя глаза открытыми и держась, как за соломинку, за свой блокнот. Портрет Вольтера, мимо которого мы проходили, укоризненно покачал головой. Я отчаянно захлопал глазами — нет, почудилось!

Возглавлявший делегацию армянин-экспат, владелец многомиллионного состояния и соперничавший с ним за лидерство хлыщеватый молодой американец спорили с представителем фонда «Антиквариат», с чего начинать торги. Один стоял за «Данаю» Рембрандта, другой настаивал на «Благовещении» ван Эйка. Директор музея молча закатывал глаза. Будь я «Данаей», ни к одному из этих толстосумов я бы не пошел!

Временами то одна, то другая деталь болезненно цепляли мой взгляд, напоминая о минувшей ночи. Крылатые львы, поддерживавшие массивы столешниц, больше не хлопали крыльями, приветствуя проходящих, кариатиды не танцевали, но мне продолжало казаться, что важные господа на портретах перешептываются за моей спиной. 

— Я слышал, здесь богатая египетская коллекция, — сонно сказал я господину Ковалеву. Он меня раздражал. Шедший в пределах слышимости от нас директор музея сбился с шага.

— О, далеко не такая богатая, как в Турине или Каире, — он обернулся ко мне и понизил голос. — Запасы Эрмитажа в области часто переоценивают…  
Но нас услышали.

— А и верно, — обернулся американец. — Я что-то слышал об уникальном наборе папирусов. Да и материалы последней экспедиции так и не добрались до международных выставок. Вы прячете от нас эксклюзив, господин Тройницкий?

— И в мыслях не имел, господин Хаммер, — смотритель музея отчетливо скрипнул зубами. — Но материалы последней экспедиции сейчас изучаются советскими учеными. Не все из них представлено в экспозиции. И уж точно рано говорить о продаже этих находок.

— И тем не менее…

— И тем не менее, прошу вас.

***

В залы древностей нас проводили только после сытного ланча. Что ж, весьма умный ход: хочешь успеть что-то спрятать от своего противника — накорми его. Сперва мы прошли галереями Греции и Рима. Тут ничто не напоминало о вчерашних событиях: чинные ряды прекрасных обнаженных тел. У дверей к египтянам замер Антиной в виноградном венке. Он казался живым и едва не дышал, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами. Изумительно красивый юноша. Я всегда думал, что майор в юности должен был быть очень на него похож. Я-то сам больше напоминаю Адриана, вон он рядом стоит, тот еще обезьян!

После чистоты и благолепия греков, отдававшей не то Олимпом, не то больницей, бурые стены Египетского зала заставляли задуматься о сошествии в Аид. Нам навстречу бросились перепуганная Эмилия и растрепанный тип — очевидно, тот самый Владимир Сергеевич, который боялся оставаться в своих владениях на ночь. Я прекрасно его понимал.

Ученые мужи затянули лекцию, рассыпая бисер перед нашими толстосумами. Я тем временем, попытался перекинуться парой слов с моей бедной соратницей.

— Начало формированию коллекция, положила, как вы наверняка знаете, покупка…

— Тут все тихо, — громким шепотом поведала Эмилия, незаметно увлекая меня в уголок. — Утром каждый черепок лежал на своем месте. Как вы думаете, нам все это приснилось?

— Ну уж нет, — решительно отмел это предположение я.

— Статуя градоначальника с женой и матерью — единственная монументальная…

— Зачем они пришли? — прошипела Эмилия. — Я вас предупреждала, только попробуйте отсюда что-нибудь купить.

— Это не я решаю, — я осторожно отодвинулся. На примере некоторых моих близких знакомых я знал, что страсть к знаниям может довести ученого до неистовства и не собирался рисковать.

— Мумия жреца Па-Ди-Иста…

Я вздрогнул. А вот это уже было интересней.

— Мумия жреца времен Четвертой династии, — увлеченно говорил Владимир Сергеевич. Оседлав любимого конька, он уже перестал казаться жалким. Плечи распрямились, глаза пылали. Я невольно поежился. Было что-то… чересчур фанатическое в этих глазах. — В это время культ Анубиса достигает максимальной силы. Главный жрец, тот, кто стоял между человеком, государством, миром людей — и миром мертвых — мог тягаться властью с фараоном. Жрецы Анубиса, владевшие тайной наукой бальзамирования, подготавливали души к переходу в загробный мир, но, согласно народным поверьям, могли и вызвать обратно. Это, разумеется, сказка, тем не менее, правители опасались спорить со жрецом, власть которого, как считалось, могла распространиться на половину мира, если будут выполнены некие ритуалы…

— Потрясающе, — язвительно шепнул я. — А эту властную тухлятину вы продавать не боитесь?

— Он хорошо изучен, — парировала Эмилия. — Еще при царях… Кому же, думаю, директор втайне надеется, что Па-Ди-Иста сохранит его мрачная слава. Говорят, когда его впервые доставили в Россию, один из носильщиков споткнулся на лестнице, и его зашибло саркофагом насмерть. Когда переместили к нам из Кунсткамеры — в корпусе Малого Эрмитажа загорелась крыша. А последняя крупная реставрация мумии…

— Ну? — скептически уточнил я.

— Была как раз перед мировой войной. Да вы сами смотрите, что-то ваши хозяева не слишком заинтересованы.

Я проигнорировал ее слова про «хозяев». Лектор, между тем, продолжал. 

— А теперь разрешите показать вам жемчужину нашей коллекции —и ровесницу нашего жреца. Знаменитая амфора …

Я обернулся. Щербатая глиняная чашка стояла на возвышении посреди зала. Ровно на том месте, где вчера находилась скрижаль.

— А где?.. — от неожиданности громко сказал я. Эмилия с силой наступила мне на ногу. 

Впрочем, сильным мира сего было не до нас. Они откровенно скучали. Армянин рассматривал рассказчика с весьма скептическим видом. Глава британской делегации хмурил брови.

— Ну вот, как видите, — директор музея развел руками. — Коллекция наша, конечно, не так богата, как Каирская.

— Ну что же вы прибедняетесь, господин Тройницкий? — усмехнулся армянин. 

— Каждому ценителю древностей прекрасно известно, что бедняга-жрец — не единственный ваш «постоялец» и что после последней экспедиции коллекция Эрмитажа пополнилась отличными экспонатами. — Эмилия вцепилась в мой рукав. — На которые международному научному сообществу так и не удалось взглянуть.

Британец яростно закивал, подтверждая его слова. Директор музея пошел красными пятнами.

— Неоконченные исследования!.. — возмутился он. — Я не уполномочен!..

— Погодите! — не сдержался я, и теперь меня было некому остановить. — Вы хотите сказать, что в музее есть еще мумии? Что после совместной египетской экспедиции Эрмитажу досталась не только скри…

Признаться, я недооценивал свою тихую спутницу. Выволочь меня из зала ей не помешали ни собственная хрупкость, ни мой немаленький вес, ни обращенные на нас взгляды.

— Вы что творите! — Эмилия бы кричала, но вынуждена была таиться, и поэтому выходил весьма устрашающий шип.

Антиной смотрел на нашу перебранку насмешливо и укоризненно.

— Эмилия! — потребовал я. — Где пластина? Где остальные, черт их побери, мумии? Где эти чудовища?

— Не скажу, — насупилась девушка. — Вот теперь ни за что не скажу.

— Да поймите вы, упрямая, в прошлый раз он задавил одного носильщика, в этот раз он обрушит вам город — и захватит полмира. Мы вчера разбудили какое-то древнее зло…

— Вы разбудили.

— Хорошо, я разбудил. А теперь мы должны усыпить. И если я все правильно понял, нам для этого нужна пластина. Я вчера коснулся ее. В Египте все было так же.

Эмилия обиженно отвела взгляд.

— Вся новая коллекция заперта в кладовых. Владимир Сергеевич, по понятным причинам, — она покосилась на зал, где осталась вся делегация, — сейчас следит за ней как за зеницей ока. Может быть, ночью мне и удалось бы пройти туда незамеченной…

— Ночью? — упавшим голосом спросил я.

— Ночью, — Эмилия дерзко вскинула голову. — Что, господин спаситель мира, уже передумали его спасать?

***

— Мрак какой-то у них там в Египетском, — насмешливо говорил господин Ковалев, сопровождая меня к выходу из музея. — Мир живых, мир мертвых. Человеческие жертвы, небось. Тайные силы якобы хранят все их древние безделушки! — он глумливо захохотал.

У выхода меня ждал майор. Он услышал последнюю фразу.

— Мистические силы, хранящие музей… — сказал он задумчиво. — Концепция, разумеется фантастическая, но не лишенная внутренней красоты. Вот вы, товарищ Ковалев, воздаяния не боитесь?

— Я-то при чем? — фыркнул Ковалев. — Это пусть тугодумы боятся. Да одна их цацка все Поволжье накормит, а вы туда же, о красоте!

— Ах, Поволжье?.. — в глазах майора мне почудился скептический блеск.  
Мы с ним дошли до набережной. От гранитного парапета к воде спускались каменные ступени.

— Признаться, я порой не понимаю, — сказал я, когда Ковалев перестал быть виден. — То вы надо мной смеетесь, то вдруг решили поддержать разговоры о мистике. «Концепция, не лишенная внутренней красоты»?

— Предлагаю вам третью версию, — майор сделал шаг к воде, — я всего лишь решил разобраться. Расскажете мне еще раз о своих таинственных приключениях? А я вам кое-что покажу.

— К сожалению, не сегодня, — мне было жаль его огорчать.

— Опять девицы? — майор невесело усмехнулся и покосился на воду. — Или опять мистика.

— Давайте договоримся, что когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, я все вам расскажу?

Когда он ушел, я встал у парапета на то же место, и тоже взглянул на реку. По коже продрал мороз. Ступени уходили в мутную темную воду. Две нижних из них перекрывала, высовываясь из воды, чудовищная львиная лапа, гранитная, как и сами ступени. Мохнатое запястье уходило под воду, точно огромная кошка силилась здесь вырваться из глубины — и не смогла.

— Ч-что это такое? — севшим голосом прохрипел я. Ответить мне было некому.

***

После заката мы встретились с Эмилией у Александровской колонны. Фонари горели через один, сезон белых ночей давно миновал, и дворец стыл на краю площади напряженной громадой, чутко спящим великаном. Впечатление это развеялось, стоило нам войти. Вот черт!

Внутри, за плотными шторами, во всех помещениях огромного здания полыхали огни. Со всех сторон, сверху и даже, кажется, снизу, до нас доносился топот и лязг, конское ржание, хохот тысячи глоток и пьяные выкрики.

— О черт! — воскликнул я, до последнего надеявшийся, что безумие ограничилось прошлой ночью. — Да у них, похоже, тут вечеринка!

Над моей головой пьяно захохотали, и уже знакомый нам вакх, изогнувшись всем телом, вынул у моей спутницы заколку из волос. Эмилия взвизгнула и шарахнулась вверх по ступенькам. Извернувшись сильнее, зловредный бес взметнул веером ее серую юбку, и заулюлюкал, как пьяный повеса. Большая белая птица метнулась мимо моего лица, развернулась в воздухе, оказалась гипсовым купидоном и нацелила на меня маленький пухлый лук. Я обернулся: у подножия лестницы, где мы только прошли, танцевали, гулко стуча мраморными босыми пятками Диана и Феб, а несчастный Лаокоон, извиваясь всем телом, силился вырваться из хватки змей.

— Идемте! — потребовала Эмилия. — Ну! Вы не видите, они все ближе?

Сам не помню, как мы взлетели вверх по ступеням, пробежали несколько залов. Лязг и грохот становились все громче.

— Не ходите туда, — сказал меланхоличный голос у меня за спиной, когда мы остановились перевести дух и выбрать одну из двух ближайших дверей. Я обернулся, на меня с высокого ростового портрета смотрел усатый военный.

— Почему это? — грубо спросил я, гадая отчего форма моего собеседника и кажется мне знакомой, и одновременно смутно тревожит.

— Турнир, — так же буднично ответил он, пожимая плечами. Тут я увидел за его спиной пламя пожара и бегущую кавалерию, и отчего-то сразу вспомнил, где видел такую форму. Наполеоновские войны! Надеюсь, этот любезный господин не снес головы кому-нибудь из моих предков!

— Он прав, — потянула меня дальше отдышавшаяся Эмилия. — Там рыцарский зал. Обойдем анфиладой.

— Благодарю, сударь, — я понадеялся, что своей прежней грубостью не слишком уронил честь нации.

— Мне в удовольствие, — грустно сказал генерал нам вслед, — тут довольно скучно.

Ушли мы недалеко. В огромном зале в обрамлении белых колонн Эмилия с визгом бросилась мне за спину. На нас с грозным шипением несся…

— Дракон! — ошалело сказал я, застыв на месте, точно некрепкий разумом, в полуметре от беснующейся змееподобной твари, разевающей пасть прямо перед моим лицом. Потом я разглядел, почему чудовище до сих пор не разорвало нас на куски. Серебрянокожий юноша с разметавшимися по плечам волосами обеими руками удерживал змея за хвост. Жилы вздувались на его обнаженных руках, красивое лицо исказилось от натуги.

— Проходите! — крикнул он нам. — Я удержу!

Эмилия продолжала прятаться за мной, когда мы бочком протискивались мимо красавца и его чудовища. Зверь ревел в тщетной попытке дотянуться до вожделенной добычи. Кинув взгляд за спину его противнику, я увидел копье, почему-то, воткнутое в сани — повозку, с полозьями вместо колес. Надо же, Святой Георгий!

Турнир все еще шел где-то недалеко. То и дело до нас доносились крики, трубные звуки, грохот и лязг. Потом очередная дверь слетела с петель, и сквозь нее в зал, по которому мы шли вылетела груда железа и плоти, перекувырнулась через голову и распалась на рыцаря в полном доспехе и такую же одоспешенную лошадь. А дверь захлопнулась снова.

— А, канальи! — рыцарь тяжело поднялся, громыхая доспехом, и погрозил кому-то металлическим кулаком. — Он использовал тяжелое боевое копье против моего турнирного и держал пистолеты в седельных сумках. Вы подумайте, какая подлость!

— Мы вам очень сочувствуем, — вежливо сказала Эмилия и попробовала помочь подняться жилистой гнедой кобыле. Лошадь, с тонной железа поверх, едва не завалилась на нее. — Вы не знаете, как нам безопасней будет пройти к залам Античности?

— Э-э, — ее собеседник залязгал как колодезный ворот. — А никак. Вы и не пройдете. В галереях лютуют, сарацины в засаде… Вот что, вы мне помогли, давайте, и я вас провожу. — Он рывком подхватил не успевшую запротестовать Эмилию и усадил на спину своего коня. — Домой-то мне после такого позора хоть и не возвращайся.

Несколько залов мы прошли в молчании. На их стенах бесновались малые голландцы. 

— А что вы забрало не поднимете? — жалостливо спросила Эмилия, чтобы завести разговор. — Вам же в нем неудобно.

— Э, так нет под ним ничего! — пожал плечами любезный проводник и снова замолк.

До Античности мы добрались довольно потрепанными. Печальный рыцарь оставил нас у очередной лестницы, объяснив, что его конь по ступеням не ходит. В Зале Юпитера летали молнии и слегка потряхивало пол. Громовержец изволил гневаться, но если б не отчетливый запах серы, выглядело бы это как фейерверки в Версальском парке. Обитатели зала — те из них, кто умел ходить, сгрудились у Зевсова трона, и по всему залу, одиноко, точно срубленные пеньки, белели пустые постаменты. Антиной по-прежнему сторожил переход к египтянам. 

— Я вам всячески не советую, — склонив кучерявую голову, сказал он.

— Нам бы в запасники, — просительно протянула Эмилия.

— И туда не советую, — непреклонно покачал головой юноша. — Хотя там и спокойней.

— Зря, — от толпы возле Зевсова трона отделилась одна из фигур, и я узнал Адриана. — Отчего ж не помочь путникам?

Антиной хотел было запротестовать, но поймал взгляд своего покровителя и умолк.

— Здесь достаточно потайных лестниц, — продолжал покойный император. — Поживете во дворце с наше, тоже будете знать. Они позволят избегнуть любой опасности. В коридоре перед залом Ассирии коснитесь правого барельефа и по лестнице на третий этаж.

— Как на третий? — удивилась Эмилия. — Переход в соседнее здание на втором!

— Разумеется, третий, — покачал головой Адриан. Он смотрел на нас, как мудрый учитель смотрит на неразумных детей, и этому взгляду невозможно было не подчиниться. А Антиной молчал.

***

— Я же говорила, он неправильно нас вывел! — растерянно заозиралась Эмилия, когда мы прошли уже несколько лестниц и переходов. — Нам надо ниже! Это не тот этаж!

У меня вдоль хребта пробежали неприятные мурашки. Этаж, может быть, был и не тот, да вот я его знал превосходно. Щелкнул клювом золотой павлин, заскрипел, поворачивая негибкую шею. На полу, как огромный кальмар, ворочалась Медуза. Во сне она была маленькой, а теперь ее змеи-щупальца, казалось, все росли, заполняя собою зал. Змеи угрожающе шевелились, Медуза медленно вращала глазами. Интересно, обратит ли в столп, если что?

Золотому павлину наконец осточертело скрипеть: он затопал ногами, зазвякал ими о позолоченный пол, переваливаясь по-петушиному. Повернулся весь целиком, выставил хвост, точно знамя, и склонил набок голову. Мертвые глаза вперились в меня, как в том сне. Распахнулся клюв.

— Опоздали! — человеческим голосом проскрипела птица. — Бог не спас.

Глухо вздохнув, шевельнулась Медуза, и ее огромные глаза уставились на нас.  
В статую я не превратился.

В зале отчего-то стало ужасно тихо, только оглушающе журчала вода в одном из изящных стенных фонтанов. Второй был сух.

— Господин Бомбарнак, — тонким голосом проговорила Эмилия, — а они ведь не на нас смотрят!

Медуза и птица действительно смотрели не на нас, а нам за спины. Бывает такое чувство в дурном сне — когда никак не решаешься обернуться.

А потом отчаянно закричала Эмилия, и я что было мочи рванулся вперед. Что-то тяжелое, каменное, мазнуло меня по плечу, но не успело схватить. А вот равновесия я не удержал. И мои башмаки, и острие трости заскользили по вытертому мраморному полу и, не сумев остановиться, я свалился в самый клубок тянущихся во все стороны змей. Идя ко дну в этом копошащемся месиве, готовый разделить участь Лаокоона, я сумел развернуться и увидел, как нечто высокое и лохматое утаскивает Эмилию обратно в боковой коридор. Пол содрогался под каменными шагами. Я рванулся наверх и метнул в похитителя трость. Развернувшись вполоборота, тот выставил мускулистую руку — и отличный китайский бамбук переломился как соломинка для коктейля. А я успел разглядеть косматую львиную голову и женскую грудь, высеченную из твердого гранита. Тут змеи снова пришли в движение. Перекатываясь, клубясь, передавая меня друг другу, словно подбрасывая на чудовищных русских горках, они увлекли меня в дальний угол зала, но вместо того, чтобы приступить к трапезе, вдруг отхлынули, оставляя на твердом полу.

— Эт-то к-как п-понимать? — спросил я, нашаривая глазами в месиве змей лицо Медузы. Горгона выразительно закатила глаза. Ноги плохо меня держали.

Змеи шевелились возле моих колен и порой принимались ластиться, точно покрытые чешуей кошки. Самая смелая дотянулась до моего плеча, ткнулась в него, а затем выпрямилась, указывая на стену. Я обернулся. Полускрытые узором на стене вырисовывались контуры крошечной двери.

— С-спасибо... с-сударыня, — я отвесил виноватый поклон Медузе. Она снова закатила глаза.

Зал с мозаикой и павлином, видно, был когда-то банкетным. Чтобы поднимать роскошные блюда с нижних, людских этажей, в дальней его стене, затененной колоннами, устроили сервировочный лифт. На его-то дверь и указала мне любезная хозяйка зала. Долг мой требовал бежать вслед за Эмилией, разум — утверждал, что с ее похитительницей я не справлюсь, а вот шанс отыскать скрижаль в нижних этажах этого крыла у меня еще оставался. Медуза Горгона решительно покачала чудовищной головой, когда я сделал было шаг назад. Размышляя, когда это я начал предпочитать благоразумие решительности (о, возраст, что ты делаешь с нами!), я поддел перочинным ножом дверь лифтовой шахты.

Пусть я никогда не отличался высоким ростом (вот майор, он да! эх, жаль его сейчас рядом нет!), поросенка на блюде я все-таки превосхожу, так что уместиться на платформе для сервировки смог только скрючившись, как младенец в утробе. Прижимая колени к ушам и надеясь, что позже смогу разогнуться, я нащупал на стене рычаг, и заржавленный механизм повлек меня в неизвестность. Честное слово, теперь я знаю, как чувствует себя Святой Николай, прыгая в дымоход с мешком подарков. Некомфортно. Никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя там, внизу.

Внизу меня ждала темнота. Густая, холодная и непроглядная, она навевала мысли о могильных склепах. Воздух здесь был густ, он жадно проглатывал звуки, искажая до неузнаваемости и скрип старого лифта, и мое взволнованное дыхание. Дойдя до какого-то невидимого предела, платформа остановилась, но не успел я перевести дух, как она покачнулась и начала проворачиваться. Так и не успев разогнуться, я скатился с платформы и от души впечатался в огромную каменную глыбу, для чего-то стоявшую прямо на моем пути. Ловя искры из глаз и что есть сил проклиная безалаберных сотрудников Эрмитажа, что ее тут поставили, я попытался ощупать неожиданное препятствие. Руки мои ощущали неровную верхнюю поверхность камня, тонкую резьбу на боковой, длинную щель, казалось, огибавшую весь валун целиком. Глаза все никак не могли привыкнуть ко тьме, сердце продолжало взволнованно стучать, и мне казалось, что оно колотится прямо о крутой бок каменной громадины. А потом оттуда постучали в ответ. Я сидел в обнимку с огромным каменным саркофагом, и там, в гранитной его глубине, кто-то стучал, прорываясь наружу.

***

У майора Нольтица тем вечером хватало дел, чтобы не вспоминать ни об Эрмитаже, ни о чертовщине. Но теплые чувства, которые он испытывал к своему старинному другу, были сильнее дел, а потому не вспоминать он не мог. Сумерки давно сгустились в непроглядную темень, и шофер уже направил машину обратно к Шпалерной, когда в груди неприятно кольнуло. Так бывает, если гонишь от себя какую-то мысль, а она вновь подкарауливает тебя за углом.

— Ну-ка останови, — приказал он. Они были на Университетской набережной. Майор вышел и долго курил на ветру, глядя на сонную реку, на темнеющие вдалеке на том берегу громады исторических зданий. За его спиной сонно вздымалась Академия художеств. Прямо против глаз частью загораживали ему вид на реку два гранитных постамента. Пустых постамента. Майор тихо выругался вполголоса и загасил папиросу.

Шофер ждал его, сонно потирая глаза. Ему было невдомек, чего не хватает в пейзаже.

— Не выспались, Дементьев? — усмехнулся майор, усаживаясь на кожаные подушки.

— Никак нет! — встрепенулся тот. Потом сдался. — С ночи в карауле, товарищ Нольтиц.

— Вот что, Григорий, сейчас едем в контору, там распишешься за машину и идешь спать. А мне еще в пару адресов попасть надо.

Машина почти неслышно скользила по набережной, а майор, обернувшись к заднему окну, еще долго задумчиво смотрел на гранитные постаменты. На которых не было сфинксов.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> * _принимает решение распродать часть эрмитажных коллекций_ — это реальный исторический факт  
>  * _темно-красного, с бурыми, точно в пленке закопченной крови колоннами_ — в эти годы Зимний дворец действительно выглядел [так](http://www.hellopiter.ru/image/grregrtgregtre.jpg)  
>  * _на площади Урицкого_ — теперь Дворцовая  
>  * _Проспект 25-го Октября_ — теперь Невский проспект


End file.
